The Choices we Make
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: A year after the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil the new Titans have been divided into teams scatted throughout Earth. As they mature they start to realize things about growing up! Much Pairing... Rated M for lots of reasons. R
1. Feelings

_I finally found the one... the one for me_, Jericho thought as he plucked a song he wrote for his lover who laid in his lap, _I love everything about this Cham! Cham is so supportive, Cham is a good listener, Cham loves everything I love, especially nature!_ The two superhero lovers gazed into each others eyes simply undone by the others stare. Jericho stopped playing his lute and stroked Cham's long green hair. Cham cooed and readjusted so they were now cuddling in this field of flowers.

"I want to meet your team..." Cham said out of nowhere pulling a daffodil out of the ground and handing it to Jericho who thought for a moment. He nodded no after three seconds which caused Cham to stand up, "I introduced you to my team; granted, they already knew about us, but still I want you to at least tell the other four about us..." Jericho was taken aback by Cham's boldness. Watching the tail of his lover sway back and forth like a metronome, he felt a little sad. It was true his team knew about the two and were okay with it, but his team... That was a different story. Argent and Powder would be fine with it but Sunburst and his leader Killer Moth Jr. wouldn't be as tolerant. Unlike the other two they didn't get along with Chameleon well. Sunburst didn't get along with him because his people and Chameleon's people are mortal enemies, and as for Killer Moth Jr. he wasn't on good terms with Cham for two reasons. One, Chameleon killed his father... the supervillian Killer Moth. Two, chameleons eat moths!

All Cham knew was that his team had Powder and Argent on it, _but if Cham knew two people he hated were my friends Cham would surely dump me, What to do_? The teen thought to himself as Cham walked away.

Cham's communicator was going off, "Yes Windwaker?" Jericho couldn't hear what was being said, "Understood Chameleon out!" The lizard-like person didn't hesitate, "I want an answer by tommorow evening," and with that Chameleon blended into the bramble heading towards the T-Flyer.

Jericho was at a rock and a hard place. Chameleon was his everything, but his team was in need of him because his power was the most useful of all. He got up and felt he needed to dwell on this matter, but not here for it was getting dark. He used his power to take possesion of a nearby eagle. He soared towards his city, his home. Meadowlark City. It was an urban city with much crime. It came in third place on the top one-hundred most crime-infested cities. He was surprised no one was out fighting crime. Until...

"HELP!!" A scream of terror came from an alleyway just north of his location. Jericho swooped down to see what all the commotion was about. A rape was taking place. An armed gunman was unzipping his pants as a tearful woman no older than twentytwo perhaps was following her assaulters orders to take her skirt off. The woman was fully undressed when Jericho switched out of the eagle's body to an alleycat's body.

The alleycat he hissed at the gunman who shouted a swear to maybe try to scare him off. He tossed the woman to the ground as Jericho pounced at lightning fast speeds and clawed at his exposed genitals. The gunman fell over his dropped drawers and screamed in agony as his testicals and member where being sliced up by Jericho. Once the man dropped his gun Jericho released the cat from his powers. He kicked the gun away and picked the rapist up by his shirt then tossed him out of the alley.

He picked up all the victim's articles of clothing and assisted the victim up. With tears in her eyes, she cried, "My hero!" the mute titan bowed in respect and turned around. Jericho took possesion of a crow and started to migrate towards a giant tower shaped like a T. The sun was gone when he disbewitched the crow. He was slowly walking towards the base entrance where the rest of his team was busy enjoying a rousing game of... Powder Advantage!

Powder, a girl of seventeen would reach into her silk sack which contained unlimited amounts of various powders each varying in ability. She'd blow it on another Titan and the powder would do it's job, "Alright who's next?" She noticed Jericho, "Jer!" Jericho mimed not interested. Powder shrugged and blew a teal and silver powder on Argent. Immediatly, Argent knocked over Sunburst and began to hump him uncontrolably.

"Okay?" Killer Moth Jr. began, "Teal and Silver makes you horny!" Jericho smirked and entered the titanium T. Once he was in the privacy of his dark room he began to ponder about wether or not Chameleon should meet the team. He was never more stuck on a thought than he was now. He hadn't even told anyone he was gay, and it would just shock everyone if he walked in hand in hand with a fellow titan. He thought until Powder knocked on his doors three hours late.

"Jericho?" She whispered, "The guys and I are going to get some pizzas for dinner, okay? Argent is going to be here with you." Jericho felt it was now or never. Powder was about to walk away when the door openned and Jericho pulled her in.


	2. Stupidity

Beast Boy was wandering down towards the kitchen in the middle of the night for something to get him to fall asleep. The motion sensor doors openned and he realized he wasn't the only one up. Robin was watching television in his lounging pants and his Slicers band T-shirt, "Can't sleep, huh?" Robin asked as his green friend walked over to him.

"What made it so obvious?" Beast Boy asked leaning his elbows on the couch.

Robin scratched his head and replied casually, "Usually you make animal noises when your asleep," Beast Boy laughed nervously. Robin sent him an invitation to sit down next to him. Their they were two friends watching television, "It was the dream again right?" Robin asked after a short silence. Beast Boy took a second then nodded. "Well Cyborg says he's close to finding the cure to Terra's condition."

"I wish he'd tell me where she is..." Beast Boy sounded so distant and lonely. He'd grown up alot since the battle between the Titans and the Brotherhood of Evil. His voice was alot deeper now than ever before, he let his hair grow a bit so his bangs early covered his eyes, he was now more fit than Robin, and he stopped making tasteless jokes and made some knockouts. Yes maturity seemed to fit Beast Boy even if he looked somewhat childish still.

There was one thing he wasn't ready to deal with yet, sex. He wanted his first time to be with Terra; however, he's have to wait three years because Cyborg told him she'd be cured for good in about a year and a half. In a year and a half he'd be eighteen and she'd still be fifteen due to the fact that she hadn't aged in the rock prison. He'd have to wait until she was eighteen which would be three years later when he would twenty-one. By then all of his friends would've been laid. Robin's already had sex with Starfire, Raven's had sex with Windwaker who also had sex with The Mime and Candice, Speedy's had sex with Argent, Kid Flash's had sex with Jynx, both Sonicboom Sisters, Bumblebee, Powder, Stargleam, Macaw, Icy, and by accident Lightning. After thinking it over he realized all his friends have had sex with at least three different people and he hasn't even had sex with one!

Robin was returning to the sofa with at couple of shots with a wide assortment of hard liquor, "This'll help you get to sleep," He handed Beast Boy a shot which was filled with taquila. It was strange Robin never let anyone share his liquor. Beast Boy had never tasted taquila nor any other alcohalic beverage in my life; however, he was an open-minded person so simultaniously they downed their shots. Then Beast Boy shuddered because it was spicy but he liked the feeling that came after. He was so relaxed and his lips felt tingly. Beast Boy downed two shots at the same time but afterwards he felt so loose. Robin wasn't one to hold his liquor down so he was just as loopy as he was.

Sixteen shots of assorted liqours later, Robin was laughing at a stupid joke Beast Boy made. Beast Boy was leaning on Robin's shoulder, "Wait, wait I got- I got another one!" He weezed, "Wha-" He giggled, "What's the difference between Mas and Menos?"

Robin laughed, "I don't know!"

"Mas I explain Menos first or Mas first!" Beast Boy finished as the two giggled feverishly until Beast Boy fell into Robin's lap, "Uhhh..." Robin put his finger to Beast Boy's lips. Then he gently used his hands to lift Beast Boy's head from his lap. Robin closed his eyes and got fairly closer to Beast Boy who went the rest of the distance. As the two friends tounge-wrestled passionatly Raven walked in.

The two froze until she uttered the statement, "Milk lacks the proper momentum to-" She floated out though the other door.

The two resumed tounge massaging until Beast Boy removed his tank top. Robin moved around so he could slide his tounge all around Beast Boy's bare chest. Beast Boy shuddered in pleasure as Robin's tounge caressed the exposed portion of his pelvis. Beast Boy teased Robin by only pulling his pants down enough to show of his pubes. Robin understanded what Beast Boy wanted; Robin removed his Slicer's T-Shirt and pulled down his lounger pants revealing a pair of grey boxer briefs. Beast Boy returned the favor by pulling his shorts down which showed off his black briefs. The kissed for another minute before Robin used his tounge to slip Beast Boy out of his underwear. Robin was astounded by Beast Boy's size. Six inches. Beast Boy slid Robin's unmentionables off and sported an average size member. A night of favorable pleasure took the two into a vortex of passion. By dawn the two lay cuddling in their sticky mess. Beast Boy awoke realizing what he'd done. Star would be devastated if she found out. Beast Boy quickly grabbed his clothes and ran then to his room as a beagle. He then redressed Robin. Cyborg walked in while he was redressing him. He was still naked. In a panic he morphed into a termite and spent the day getting back to his room hoping Cyborg though he was dreaming what he saw.


End file.
